R - B - W - Y - B
by Lu-chanNaLu
Summary: R - B - W - Y - B is a story that I made a while ago, but am debating on whether I should put it online or not, so please tell me if the five main characters I wrote about together would make a good story.


**I was re watching the show RWBY and remembered a story I started to make a while ago. So I thought that you guys could help me see if the characters in this story would be good. This is just about the main characters and their past and personalities.**

* * *

RED: Rose

BLUE: Aqua

WHITE: Snow

YELLOW: Sun

BLACK: Shadow

* * *

Rose:

Rose is a 11 year old girl that lived in the forest after her house was burned down. She had a little sister that was 6, but she wasn't found in the bunt down house along with her parents. Rose, now roams the forest that was close to her house, in hope of finding her sister that perished in the fire, even if she is dead. Rose was only seven at the time of the fire, but decided to live in the wild instead of with friends, or family friends, not wanting then to get involved with her own problem. After four years of fighting and killing monsters that lived in the forest, she went into the town that was on the other side of the forest. It was dark as she was in a store with no one else there. The store was thought to be empty so was attacked by a group of bandits. Rose easily beat then to a pulp. Rose's personality: Rose is inpatient and always ready to fight to help people or get stronger. She is very confident about her power and abilities and she will play with opponents as if they were toys, but if she sees potential in an opponent she is against Rose will get serious about the fight and won't let her opposer beat her. Rose can seem very over confident, as she is very strong for her age, but she doesn't like to go up against friends so she wishes not to make any, though the real reason she doesn't have any friends is because she believes that she won't be able to protect them, the way she couldn't with her parents and little sister.

* * *

Aqua:

Aqua was at a beach with her half-sister after their her mother had just remarried. Aqua was playing in the ocean with her new half-sister. As she lost sight of her new sister she saw a fire that suddenly started in the middle of the forest. Aqua ran towards the fire, but was stopped as she saw her new father and sister with blood on the floor surrounding their feet. Fire embers were coming close to them and soon burnt up a body that the blood was coming from. Aqua was so afraid of her new family after noticing that the body was her mothers that she ran to her house to pack some of her most pride positions she ran off into the night as the snow that started, nit to long ago, was falling even harder. Aqua's Personality: Aqua can be seen easily as a kind hearted soul that doesn't want to see anyone get hurt. She hates to look at blood in the slightest, but will fight to fend off people that she doesn't like or does the wrong thing. Aqua is very strong and tries her best and even if it's impossible for her to win a fight she won't give up and even with all the scratches that she might get, or how much of her blood is shed, she will always get back up and triumph over her opponent.

* * *

Snow and Sun:

Snow and Sun were born to a rich family as twins. They both have powers that base on there powers that respond to the color of there hair. They never were treated like other kids that their family took in as charity. Both of them were born and raised as outcasts that didn't belong in the house, but were shown to be fragile. Snow and Sun's personality: Snow and Sun both have brown hair, but change color when their emotions are shown on their faces or in battle. Only then can their power be activated. They're very concealed and closed towards others. This makes people see them as unfriendly and distend themselves from them. Snow and Sun battle bast as a doubles team, but are strong enough to battle individually, but can sense the others power being lost and the pain that the other feels.

* * *

Shadow:

Shadow's first memories were of a dark night, and then, bright red flames sprung up from, what seemed like, in the middle of a forest. Shadow was a small girl that didn't remember any of her life before the darkness and bright flames across a large forest. She didn't remember even her name and because of her, strange, black hair she started to call herself Shadow, because the first things that she saw was darkness, then a bright light. She thought that both darkness and a bright light were needed to create a shadow. As she said shadow that dark and cold night, she looked down to see her own shadow on the snow that had just started to fall. Shadow's Personality: Shadow is a strong opponent and very secretive towards others. She is often referred to as strange or dark and dangerous. Shadow has a very persistent and scary personality, but is afraid of only two things, the darkness alone and the emotional pain that she may feel when finding out about her past, prior to the age of 11.

* * *

 **Please comment if this would make a good story to put on here.**


End file.
